Cuando estés a la altura
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Ichigo tenía solo una condición para aceptar a Toshiro como su cuñado. Hyorinmaru lo hizo posible. •HιtsuKαrιn• Spoilers del capítulo 670.
**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

Luego de la guerra, pasaron muchas cosas. Entre ellas una revelación que para Isshin fue el sueño de su vida, para Matsumoto un deseo cumplido, para Yuzu una confirmación y para Ichigo un castigo del Rey Espiritual por haberlo hecho más plasta de lo que era, en aquel momento con Juha Bach.

La noticia que fue rumor antes, ya era afirmada de primera fuente.

Karin y Toshiro, esos nombres unidos eran el pan de cada día esas última semana que corrían.

Ése fue el resultado de la navaja de doble filo que fueron esos pases que les entregó Kyoraku a su familia y amigos.

Supuestamente una confesión que había sido espiada, y después publicada por la novena división. Ese era argumento en el que se basaban para pregonar el hecho.

Ichigo, actual residente del Rukongai, no se lo podía creer. ¡Ninguno de sus poderes le servía para poder matar a Toshiro porque, obviamente, matarlo iría en contra de su naturaleza de buena persona, héroe y demás!

Así que, con la genialidad de estratega que siempre idea cosas a última hora y bajo presión, encontró la solución perfecta para evitar un posible noviazgo.

Ichigo se paró frente a los dos "solo somos amigos", apuntó con el dedo a Toshiro y declaró:

—No saldrás con Karin... ¡Hasta que puedas llegarme a la barbilla!

Silencio.

Un silencio de entierro en toda la división.

Todos se congelaron en sus sitios, aunque no por causa del poder de su capitán, sino por el volumen y fuerza del grito y de la preocupación de que podrían sufrir de una repentina nevada, dentro del cuartel, por esas palabras que de seguro habían irritado a su capitán.

Sin embargo, lejos de molestar al albino, las palabras de Ichigo fueron tomadas con una sonrisa orgullosa. Una sonrisa más marca Kuchiki que Hitsugaya, eso pensaba Ichigo.

Karin solo observó impresionada y confundida, desde el sofá, cómo su más que amigo se levantaba calmadamente.

—¿Qué tal un enfrentamiento en la onceava división?

Ichigo frunció más su muy fruncido ceño, sin entender por qué, pero seguro de que eso no cambiaba nada en absoluto. No crecería de un minuto a otro, solo por cambiar de sitio. También hace mucho que no visitaba a Ikkaku, de tanto papeleo que tenía como capitán de la octava división.

Karin los siguió por su propio bien.

* * *

Ichigo estaba azorado, inquietado, confuso a más no poder. No, no porque hubiera perdido, que no lo había hecho, sino que su shock lo estaba provocando la apariencia familiar y desconocida, a la par, que se materializó tras un poco de la niebla helada tras que se le acabaran los pétalos al bankai del único capitán bajito y albino.

Casi tira a las dos Zangetsu, de la impresión.

—¿Q—Q—Qué? ¿¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES!? —lo señaló con una de sus armas, boca abierta y ojos hechos puntos pequeños.

Entre tanta confusión, el joven albino se las arregló para llegar al shockeado shinigami sustituto.

—Menos que tú por unos centímetros, pero definitivamente más que tu barbilla, Kurosaki —dijo, algo socarronamente.

En una esquina, junto a otros miembros de ése escuadrón, Karin se quedó paralizada. Un sonrojo se extendía por sus mejillas, sin embargo alcanzó a bajar la cabeza y fingir molestia antes de que su hermano o Toshiro la vieran.

Tampoco hay que hacerse ilusiones, ¡que eso es solo temporal! Por suerte o por desgracia.

* * *

 **Uno de los motivos de no tener tanto HK, seguro algunos con los que he hablado lo sabrán. Es que no suelo leer fics donde Toshiro esté en modo adulto, aunque no solo porque esté en "modo adulto" sino por el OOC.**

 **Es decir, yo desde cuando comencé a ser fan de Toshiro lo quería ver grande. Mientras los años pasaron, comencé a decir "ya qué" y quererlo como el peque que era. Ahora tengo un poco de nostalgia, la verdad.**

 **Sin embargo, no estoy para quejarme. Esperemos a ver si Tite cumple más headcannons, o nos dice que igual Toshiro sigue siendo como de niño entre la gente *quiero decir, no popular entre las mujeres en el canon* De todas formas, no estoy aquí para ser seria, sino para**

 **JHAUSDHAUSHASH ¡GRACIAS KUBOOOOOOO!**

 **AHORA PUEDO HACER LEMMON SIN SENTIRME PEDÓFILA.**

 **¡FESTEJEN, CHICAS, FESTEJEMOS, A CELEBRAR, A BAILAR SE HA DICHO! Karin ya se veía adulta por su cuerpo -cara de pervertida- y ahora que Toshiro es jovencito... ¡So` sexy son los dos! ¡A HACER ONE-HOTS (?)! (^3^)~**

 **Hahaha, soy feliz. ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
